Realidad Alternativa
by HotaruPrincess
Summary: Nunca imaginaron poder darle una segunda oportunidad a una amistad?mas aun a una amistad que paso pro tanto, pero por una confusion y error de uno de ellos, quede totalmente destruida? Eso pensamos yo y mi amiga cada vez que veiamos Naruto Shippuden…


**Realidad Alternativa**

Hola!si ya se, ya han leido una historia similar, pero denle una oportunidad!Soy nueva en fanfiction y este fic se me ocurrio cuando estaba soñando, pero solo el principio, después no se…es un misterio para mi el como terminara y como continuara! Bueno acepto como siempre sus comentarios y no se fijen mucho en los errores de ortografía je!Por cierto...es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona w

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto!

los demas corren por mi cuenta n_n

Espero que les guste! Aquí el primer capitulo!

Pensamientos/drama?/humor?

**Capitulo 1: Un día mas….**

Yo me despertaba de nuevo de aquel raro sueño que tuve, aun no se el porque pero siempre me veía como cuando era de niña mientras lloraba, pero me despertaba antes de poder llegar a mi misma de pequeña…es raro….pero bueno, me desperte y me vesti con mi uniforme, era una camisa blanca, conjunto con una corbata de color roja o tambien podia ser bordo, una falda a tablas color azul se usaba la corbata roja o sino una a cuadros, y por ultimo un par de botas que llegaban hasta por debajo de las rodillas de color negro; mis cabellos sueltos…

Sali de mi casa junto con mi familia, siempre era la misma rutina, primero dejaban a mis hermanos en la casa de mis abuelos, después de eso me dejaban a mi en el instituto al cual iba, su nombre era School Higher a South High, siempre llegaba temprano por lo que debia esperar afuera aunque a veces el portero llegaba antes y me permitia entrar al aula….estaba alli y eran las 7:00am nosotros entrabamos a las 8:30am, se que era demasiado temprano, pero que podia hacer?, no podia hacer otra cosa…

-buenos dias Marina….como has estado?

-buenos dias Carl-le dije al portero

-veo que tus padres te han dejado nuevo temprano….deberias venir en metro

-si lo se, pero sabes que debo economizar y ocasionar los menos gastos posibles

-claro…bien ya te dejo esta puerta abierta, asi no te enfríes

-muchas gracias…bien después nos vemos-le dije y el se retiro a seguir su trabajo, yo me quede allí esperando hasta que se hiciera la hora, ahora les contare sobre mi…soy Mariana Gonzalez de Latinoamérica, tengo 16 años y mis padres vinieron a New York hace varios años atras porque a mi padre le ofrecieron un buen negocio; asi que vinimos para aquí, mis abuelos ya vivían aquí asi que tuve que vivir con ellos unos dias hasta que conseguimos una casa. Soy de cabellos medio largo, totalmente liso de color negrizo, con ojos color café y mi piel es medio blanca. En estos últimos años mis compañeros de clases me han ignorado, no se porque, pero estos años en la secundaria o preparatoria como decian allí, me han dejado de lado y se reunian en grupos los cuales me excluían.

Pero eso me sirvio para encontrar a mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Laila Cambell, una chica de mi misma edad de cabellos largos casi hasta la cintura de color rubio mezclado con castaño y ojos totalmente azules, su piel era de color morena pero no tanto, entonces después de primer año la conoci en el receso, y desde alli nos hicimos amigas, nos gusta un poco lo del anime pero mas nos encanta ver novelas.

-señorita Gonzalez…que hace aquí tan temprano y sola?-esa voz era la de ella

-basta…se que eres tu Laila…

-vaya no te asustas como antes….dime otra vez te viniste temprano?

-claro siempre lo hago….

-no se si aguantaria estar asi como tu, sin dormir jejeje

-no lo se….que hora es ya?

-son las 8:25am…te quedaste pensando verdad?

-si asi es

-que suerte se te pasa la hora rapido, bueno me voy a mi salon, nos vemos despues!-me dijo antes de irse a su salon, vaya siempre se como pasar el tiempo entre mis pensamientos. Comenzaron las clases y mis compañeros comenzaron a llegar, yo solo me quedaba alli en silencio, ya que es lo mejor, cuando estaban entrando y ya la mayoria estabamos en nuestros bancos, llego el que siempre hace un bullicio con su presencia…era

-Max!Ah!-se escucho un solo grito en mi salon, odio cuando todas ellas hacen eso…el es Max Freeman, uno de los chicos mas populares de la prepa, era realmente guapo, sexy y el mas inteligente. A mi no me llamaba mucho la atención, asi que pasaba de mirarlo, comence a leer otro de los muchos libros de lectura que leia mientras esperaba el inicio de clases, de la nada Max se me acerco colocando uno de los bancos al lado del mio todos se quedaron atónitos, pero yo sabía que no era de fiar asi que desconfie de ello

-tu eres…Marina, verdad?

-si…ya dime que es lo que quieres?-le pregunte en frío

-puedo verte en las clases de gimnasia?-me pregunto, esto debe ser mas que otra estúpida apuesta…

-claro…alli estare-le dije, ya se…me habia emocionado la idea de verlo, quien no? sus cabellos eran de color castaños, sus ojos eran de color gris, ademas solo se que es descendiente de japones pero su familia es norteamericana, posee uno de los mas altos promedios de clases, y participa de varios clubs deportivos de la preparatoria, por lo tanto las chicas de alli se morian por estar con el…menos yo…

-bien…te espero-fue lo ultimo que dijo despues se fue con su grupo de amigos, ahora todas me miraban con odio, rencor y….va!que se yo! Pasaron asi las horas hasta que tuvimos el primer receso, me encontre como todos los dias con mi amiga Laila

-cuenta, cuenta!-me insistia Laila tratando que le cuente todo con detalles

-ya te lo dije, se me acerco y me dijo que me queria ver despues de las clases de gimnasia-le termine de decir ya cansada

-chicas no se peleen por mi-nos decia Edward Franzen, nuestro mejor migo, era un chico de cabellos negros y ojos color chocolate, de piel morena

-ya callate!-le dijimos las dos al unisono

-bien vamos por fin a clases de gimnasia!-me dijo emocionada Laila

-por cierto Laila-le hablo Edward-aquí tienes es el remedio que me pediste por tu hámster, dale estas gotas tres dias seguidos y ya-ella lo tomo, aunque no se de cuenta, a el le gusta mucho Laila, es dueño de una tienda de mascotas y tiene un perrito muy lindo que se llama Scott, que es muy chulo….

-muchas gracias Edward-le dijo antes de tomarme por el brazo y llevarme a clases de gimnasia junto con ella, recuerdo que estaba totalmente ruborizada...bueno asi fue que fuimos a los vestidores, nos colocamos el uniforme de gimnasia era una remera color blanca con mangas de color bordo combinados con un cuello en V, conjunto con un short de color bordo corto, con un par de medias de color blanco con zapatillas de color blanco combinado con rayas azules.

-puff que complicado es atarse el pelo…

-lo se, ven…-me dijo colocandome una trabita de esas invisibles-listo!

-gracias-le dije y nos fuimos a clases, pero antes debia sacar a Laila del espejo del colegio…ya que tiene esa costumbre de maquillarse antes de entrar a entrenar en la cancha

-bien llegamos, bueno ve a jugar con tu pelota de voley-me dijo Laila

-si y tu diviertete con tus pompones-le conteste y ella se rio siempre era lo mismo, éramos muy diferentes pero nos llevábamos muy bien, ella era porrista o animadora y yo jugadora de voley

Estabamos jugando a voley cuando uno de los balones le dio de lleno a la ex-novia de Max…era Ámbar Wolfe, la jefa de las porristas, una rubia de ojos verdes de piel blanca.

-quien fue?-grito con furia, todos sabian que no habia sido yo…sino otra de mis compañeras…Alexia Francis…la pelirroja, pero nunca lo iba a admitir, cuando me di cuenta era tarde la misma que habia lanzado el balon quien me acuso de ser la autora del golpe…-asi que fuiste tu…que tienes para decir en tu defensa?

-nada…-todos dieron un enorme suspiro de sorpresa-porque yo no fui…

-como que no?Alexia me lo dijo claro…

-si prefieres culparme a mi antes de buscar las pruebas de quien fue verdaderamente la culpable….pues estas bastante mal…

-que dices?...maldita, ahora me lo pagaras-eso fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de tirarme su vaso lleno de agua…estaba totalmente empapada, ya que sus otras amigas hicieron lo mismo….

-que te ocurre?-ya estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo hice, nadie debia verme llorar….

-que ocurrio aquí?-pregunto la profesora….

-nada solo que-pero me interrumpio Ámbar

-profesora, ella me golpeo fuertemente con el balón…y ahora me duele la cabeza-no basto nada mas, incluyendo algunas lagrimas que se le cayeron para que los demas dijeran que si era cierto, pero mi amiga vino e hizo un escandalo diciendo que no habia sido yo, entonces todos se fueron en contra de ella….claro la profesora nos mando a las dos a detencion…cuando me estaba yendo a las duchas me intercepto Max

-no es un buen momento

-lo se, queria pasarlo para mañana el encuentro ya sabes…

-basta! Se que debe ser solamente uno de sus tontos juegos de apuestas! Estoy harta, diles lo que sea a tus compañeros, ya ni me importa, pero eso si, siempre son los mismos los que me molestan…ya no me sorprende que tu seas uno mas de los mismo…

-no…espera…yo

-por favor….dejame sola….-le dije antes de salir corriendo a las duchas, me meti a una de las duchas empezando a llorar bajo el agua que me caia, limpiando aquel desastre sobre mi….me encantaba el agua…sentia que limpiaba todo…

.

.

.

.

Nota: como siemrpe espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que solo es una introduccion para lo que vendra despues, seria como un inicio de la vida comun y corriente para despues pase algo inexpicable; tambien espero que les haya llamado la atencion, aunque solo es el primer capitulo, aqui de como se verian los personajes en el mundo real claro que son de la serie de RBD pero hagamos de cuenta de que son los personjes de esta serie, plis!

Mariana Gonzalez:

/r/2rp31o4/7

Laila Cambell:

/r/insthv/7

Max Freeman:

/r/33abipu/7

Edward Franzen:

/r/2myqbo3/7

Ámbar Wolfe:

/r/qrca5c/7

Alexia Francis:

/r/vyrsc8/7

**Desde ya muchas gracias por leer. **

**Matta ne!n.n**


End file.
